


I Don't Want You To Go.

by opulescent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad, Sad Ending, Young Regulus Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opulescent/pseuds/opulescent
Summary: A short idea of what happen between Sirius and Regulus Black when Sirius left home.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 27
Collections: Marauders Era





	I Don't Want You To Go.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sadness that was written at 4am so its really bad but enjoy. rereading it only makes me hate it more

During winter break of 1975 the Black home lay quiet. Regulus, the youngest Black, lay in his room quiet. To him it was any other night. Unknown to him his life was about to change and not for the better. 

In the other room the eldest child of Orion and Walburga is frantically packing. He had received an owl from James about an hour ago. James’ family was allowing him to stay for christmas, and if he needed, indefinitely. Ever since he had been sorted into Gryffindor things in the Black house had been tense. He was finally given the chance to leave and he was gonna take it, he wasn't thinking about anything other than him leaving his own personal hell. 

Despite packing in a rush he had made sure he had everything he needed. It didn't take long considering he has been waiting for this day since first year. Grabbing his trunk for school along with any family heirlooms (as they tended to have protection spells on them) he took a quick once over his room. That was all. He started to make his way out of number 12 grimmauld place. Being as quiet as possible despite his parents being across the house.

Regulus jumped with a start, he had heard thumps against the walls in the hallway. Deciding to go see what all the noise was he came face to face with a cursing Sirius outside his door frame.

“Sirius? What are you doing awake at,” he glanced at the clock hanging in the hall, “ 3 in the morning?” Regulus questioned his older brother, not yet noticing his suitcase trailing behind him. 

“Regulus.” Sirius breathes out, not expecting to have to confront anyone tonight. “Why are you in the halls?” he deflects, starting to try and hide his luggage behind him.

Unfortunately, the movement caught Regulus’ eye.

Many thoughts were going through Regulus’ head. “You're leaving,” he states after a long pause, voice slightly cracking due to tears wanting to fall. Despite how little he wanted to admit it Sirius made his home life easier. He knew once his older brother was gone, all his parent's plans and frustration would fall on him. And he also knew that meant their want for him to become a death eater would speed up.

Sirius had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this. He was hoping he could just go to James’ house and figure out what his family would say in the morning. He hadn't planned this far. 

“Regulus…” he trailed off, pausing, “Don't tell Orion and Walburga,” he states in a slightly sterner tone. His biggest concern was making sure they didn't find out he was leaving until he was already gone. 

Hearing this Regulus’ face hardened. Did his brother only care about their parents finding put? Was he not planning on saying goodbye to the younger boy? Did his brother think of him as lowly as he had feared? If Sirius wanted to treat him like this, he would act as such.

“And why shouldn't I call for Kreature right now huh?” he questioned, his hurt still very visible in his tone. 

Anger flared in the older Black's eyes. How dare he try and stop Sirius from leaving? Doesn't he know how much pain being here puts him though? He decides to ignore his brother and try and leave the house as fast as he can. Once he's out he can just call for the knight bus and the Blacks will be unable to do anything to him. Shoving past Regulus in the halls he's almost out when he hears his younger brother's voice. 

“I don't want you to go.” Regulus chokes out past sobs, realizing the severity of the situation at that moment. He couldn't lose his big brother. He knew deep down that once Sirius left there was no more contact with him. No letters. No conversations at Hogwarts. Not even any quick glances in the great hall. Once Sirius left, Regulus would lose his brother. 

Hearing the hurt in his brother's tone Sirius halts. Could he actually leave him here alone? Of course he could! He was going to be a death eater like his family… Wasn't he?

“I'm sorry.” were the last words he muttered before rushing out of the house, not looking back to see the tear stained face of his brother. 

Regulus stood there, not moving for a while before he could force himself back into his room. He drags himself over to his desk, starting on a letter. A few minutes pass and no matter what he writes it's not right. It's not what he wants to say. Eventually he settles on something, giving it to his owl, Apollo, telling him to bring it to the Potters. Regulus knows that's the only place Sirius would go. 

\-------

A few days pass before Sirius gets the letter. He had settled into the Potter's house perfectly, and James’ family was very welcoming to him. He recognized his brother's owl immediately. It was hard not to notice. Unfolding the neat parchment, he read the letter. 

Dear Sirius,

Be safe. Mother and Father won't be happy with what you've done. I won't tell them if that's what you're worried about. I'll miss you.

R.A.B


End file.
